


i am lost

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, honestly i don't know what else to say, logan is british so that's also fun, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Lost in an unfamiliar city, Patton meets a stranger who is more than willing to help him find his way.





	i am lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally written as a request for my Tumblr by @theloveliestjellyfish (who is amazing and you should all follow). The prompt was 'tourist/knowledgeable local au'. I hope that y'all enjoy this!

To say that Patton was bad with directions would be an understatement; it was his first day in a new city and he was already lost. So incredibly lost. The instructions had been _so simple_ and yet he had been trying to figure out where he was meant to be going for the past twenty minutes. 

A tall, clearly aggravated woman barged past him, causing him to stumble to the side and almost crash into a brick wall. But still, he plastered on a smile. Sure, he was lost and everybody stared at him as though he was insane, but absolutely nothing could ruin his day. He was about to meet up with his best friend for the very first time (they had been talking to one another online for the better part of four years and had formed quite a close bond, but had unfortunately never got the chance to see each other in real life due to living on different sides of the Atlantic Ocean) and he felt the happiest he had felt in a long time. 

Of course, he would have left even happier if he knew where he was going. He had attempted to contact his friend, but they hadn’t responded - perhaps they were asleep (even though it was well past noon, this wouldn’t have surprised Patton) or perhaps they were just away from their phone. He suddenly came to the realisation that telling them he would be able to find his way himself was a terrible idea and he should have just taken them up on the offer to pick him up from the airport and drive him here. But _no_ , he just _had_ to insist that he could take a taxi from the airport and then walk to his friends house from the hotel. 

Unable to come up with any other solution, Patton approached two teenagers who seemed to know their way around town. “Hey, do you happen to know where I can find Smith Street?” 

The two teenagers gave Patton a look that anybody who wasn’t an optimist such as himself would describe as disgust, before walking away, leaving him completely alone. _Well_ , Patton thought, _that went well._

Sitting down on a bench, Patton let out a huge sigh. No matter what he told himself, it was hopeless. He had no internet, meaning Google Maps wouldn’t be any help, and his friend wasn’t picking up any of his calls. He’d just have to sit and wait until- 

“Hey,” somebody said, taking a seat beside him, “you look lost.”

Patton looked the stranger up and down. He wore a black button-up shirt and black skinny jeans, with a striped blue tie adding a splash of colour. A pair of thick rimmed, square, black glasses sat upon his nose, in front of a pair of concerned, deep brown eyes. His brown hair was slicked back, kept perfectly tidy aside from a single strand falling over his forehead. Although he couldn’t tell for sure since they were both sat down, Patton assumed that the stranger was taller than him, or at least had better posture so he appeared to be taller. But whoever this guy was, something within Patton told him he was trustworthy. 

“I am lost,” Patton confessed. 

“Are you a tourist?” the stranger asked. 

Patton nodded. “Yes. I came to visit a friend.” 

“Could I be of assistance?” 

Patton hummed. This was good, right? He could ask for directions and find his friends place and everything would be fine. “Yes, um, would you happen to know where Smith Street is?” 

The stranger thought for a moment. “Yes, I believe I do. Actually, I was just heading down that way. If you’d like, I could take you down there?” 

Patton’s eyes lit up. “Really?” 

“Yes?” 

“Oh, thank you! So much!” Patton exclaimed, standing up and grinning at him. “I’m Patton, by the way.” 

“Logan,” he introduced, standing up as well. The two began to walk, Patton paying extra close attention to make sure he went the right way. “So, when did you get here?” 

“I arrived last night,” Patton told him. “Stayed in the Premier Inn.” 

Logan nodded. “From your accent, I’m guessing you flew from America?” 

“Yeah. Florida,” Patton confirmed. “And I’m guessing you’ve been living here all your life?” Logan somehow sounded exactly like Patton had imagined all British people to sound like, just like on TV. 

“I have, yes. I only moved briefly to a city a few counties over for university, but I couldn’t help but come back home,” Logan told him. “I mean, this city isn’t great, but I like it. It feels safe.” 

“Do a lot of tourists come here?” Patton wondered. “It doesn’t really seem all that tourist-y.” 

“Some people come here,” Logan said, “although usually it’s other British people. We’re quite a historic town, which is appealing to some people. But if I’m being honest, this isn’t really a place that many people would come to for a holiday.” 

Patton looked around at his surroundings, which weren’t at all what he was expecting. “It doesn’t look that historic.” 

“That’s because the historic parts are further up north,” Logan said. “Certainly not this area. Apart from a few churches here and there, this part of town in fairly, well, boring, I guess. Not that tourist-y.” 

“Huh. I guess that’s why Virgil always said this place was boring,” Patton said. 

Logan frowned. “Virgil?” 

“My friend,” Patton explained. 

“As in, Virgil Andrews?” Logan asked. 

Patton looked at him. “Yes. How did you know?” 

“I went to school with him,” Logan stated. “We were never really ‘friends’, but I respected him.” 

Patton smiled. “That’s cool! Gosh, you should have become friends with them, they’re honestly such a great guy.” 

Logan looked down for a second. “Neither of us were one for people in school. It wouldn’t have worked, I don’t think.” 

“Oh,” said Patton, deflating a little, but soon perking back up to his usual self. “Well, can you tell me more about this place? You seem to know a lot, and Virgil never really speaks much about it, and I’d be really interested to know about all that historic stuff you mentioned.” 

Logan hesitated, before deciding to take on Patton’s request and soon enough he found himself telling him everything. All that he had learned from his late-night wikipedia reading, his many trips around the castle, the books he had found hidden in the corner of the local library. He went on about how the town came to be, how it changed over time, all the interesting stories that people had to tell about family, visitors, ghosts, events, and everything in between. And with each and every word, Patton’s heart began to fill up with more and more admiration, more and more love. Love for the city, love for the people, love for the stranger. He couldn’t stop listening, couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t stop smiling. 

When they finally reached their destination, Patton couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. 

“Hey, uh, before you go, can I ask you one more thing?” Patton wondered. 

Logan shrugged. “If you wish.” 

“Uh, well, I’m going to be around for a few more weeks, so I was wondering if maybe we could meet up again at some point?” Patton invited. “Maybe you could show me some of those places you were talking about.” 

Logan considered that for a moment, before finally saying, “Yes. I think I’d like that.” 

Patton grinned. “Great. Let me just…” He took out his phone and showed it to Logan. “Here’s my number.” 

Logan took out his own phone and, using the number displayed, sent Patton a message. “I’ll text you when I’m free to meet up, okay?” 

Patton nodded. “It’s a date!”

A silence spread out between the two of them for a moment. Logan breathed in and out and then smiled. “Yes. I suppose it is.” 

And with that, the two of them parted, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until they were reunited. They both left with a smile upon their faces and a new, wonderful feeling in their hearts. 

Just like he had thought, everything was going to be fine. 


End file.
